Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to data monitoring and analysis. The embodiments herein are particularly related to monitoring and measuring application performance in computing devices like mobile phone, tablets based on iOS, Android, and windows based phones. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to monitoring and measuring application performance in computing devices using an index.
Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have allowed users to use a plurality of third-party applications on a computing device in our daily life activities and also for critical activities. These third-party applications support users need for information, communication and leisure. The examples of the third-party applications include a native mobile application, a default application by a manufacturer, a browser-based application, a standalone application, and the like.
The performance of the third-party application depends on a plurality of factors such as location, demography, network usage, type of device, version of the operating system, and the like. The performance of the third-party applications is monitored for efficient and effective usage of the applications.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for efficient and effective monitoring and analysis of the application performance of the third-party applications and the device health. Further, there is a need for a system and method for measuring, monitoring, and analysis of the application performance using an index value. Still further, there is a need for a system and method for presenting the monitored and analyzed result along with the generated index on a dashboard.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages, and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.